For Whom the Bell Tolls
by MsWolfGirl
Summary: Set after the last episode of the anime Everything seems to be getting back to normal after Naru gets out of the hospital, but peace never seems to last in SPR! Cases keep coming in and they keep getting more and more dangerous! Poor Mai, will she ever get a break? MaiXNaru, MonkXAyako
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! This is my first story so please don't be too harsh! This is based right after the zombie's in the mansion case and is based off the anime more so than the manga! Also, I'm writing this story with my sister and we really hope you like it ^-^

*Disclaimer-I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters!

* * *

Case 1: Zoo Fiasco

Chapter 1. Distractions

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm SOOOOO late! Naru is going to kill me!" Mai panicked as she sprinted her way to the SPR office for work.

~Flashback~

As the bell rang and Mai began collecting her things to leave for work, the teacher called out to her.

"Mai, please come to the teacher's lounge before you leave, we'd like to discuss some things with you."

Mai inwardly groaned. Naru was going to freak if she was late to work again. "Yes Ma'am Takeda-Sensei, I'll be right there!" Ms. Takeda nodded her head and exited the classroom along with the rest of the students heading home or to club activities.

"Well, might as well get this over with quickly so I can get to the office." Mai quickly made her way to the teacher's lounge wondering what they could possibly have to talk to her about. "I caught up on all my work that I missed from the last case, so that can't be it. I'm getting good grades so far too. I wonder what they want to talk to me about."

She walked up to the door to the lounge and slid the door open and bowed to her gathered teachers.

"Hello Ms. Taniyama, I bet you're wondering why we called you here so suddenly." Ms. Takeda said, smiling kindly.

"Uh, yes actually, I have been wondering what this could be about." Mai laughed shyly.

"Haha! Well nothing to be concerned about! We just wanted to let you know that we are very impressed with your work ethic and how quickly and efficiently you catch up with your work after an absence! All while having a job as well! We are all very impressed!" Mr. Asano laughed heartily.

"Oh…really? Haha well thank you very much! I try to keep up as best as I can!" Mai replied. _Is this really all they called me here for?! I need to get to work!_ "Well, if that is all sir, I really need to get to work, lots to do of course!" Mai said pleasantly.

"Of course, of course! Diligent as always I see! Well we are so proud that you are a student at our school and we hope that you continue your hard work and dedication. Please don't work too hard! We wouldn't want our best student overworking herself now would we?" He bellowed.

"Of course not sir! Well then, I'll be leaving now, thank you both again for the kind words!" Mai quickly bowed and took off down the hall towards the exit.

As she rounded the last corner before she got to the main door, she got the feeling that she was being watched. She stopped and looked around trying to see who or what was making her feel so weird. Her glance stopped at the big window along the wall and she could have sworn she saw a man standing there! She shook her head and walked up to the window, but the figure was gone. _Huh, well that was weird._ she thought as she resumed rushing out of the school. She was so distracted she didn't see the tall brown haired boy walking her way. He stopped and looked at her cautiously. Her face slammed into the unsuspecting senior's chest, making both of them crash to the floor and the contents of her bag splaying out all over the place.

"Ouch…Oh my gosh! I'm sooo sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Mai apologized as she helped the boy up and started gathering her things back into her bag. _Well this day is just going fantastically well isn't it? _She thought sourly.

"Ah don't worry about it! I should've known you were too distracted to notice! I should have said something instead of just standing there!" The boy said good naturedly. Mai then noticed that the boy was Shinji Aramaki, who was a senior and in the same club as her friend Michiru. "You're Mai Taniyama right? I'm Shinji Aramaki, Michiru talks about you all the time! She didn't mention how pretty you are though!" He stated cheerily.

"U-uh…thanks…" Mai blushed; she wasn't used to getting this kind of attention.

"It's true! You're really very pretty. Hey! I have an idea, how about you come to karaoke with me and Michiru and some of our friends from the club tonight!" He asked, his dark brown eyes looking at her hopefully.

_Oh my god. Did he seriously just ask me out?! He doesn't even know me! _ "Ummmm, I'm kinda in a rush to get to work so maybe some other time!" Mai took off past him and through the doorway and ran down the street, hoping desperately that she wasn't too late to work.

~End of Flashback~

She took the stairs two at a time as she sprinted up to the office. She slammed the door open, panting heavily trying to catch her breath. She dropped herself onto one of the couches surrounding the coffee table in the main room and took off her bag. "How…late…am…I?" she asked still trying to breathe normally.

Just then Naru's door opened and he walked out with his normal condescending smirk on his face.

"23 minutes. Now tea." He demanded as he returned to his office and slammed the door shut, making Mai cringe. "Oh boy…I knew today was gonna be a bad day! Oh, hey Lin! Would you like some tea?" she asked as Lin walked out of his office. He nodded in reply and gathered up his laptop and notebook from the coffee table only to return to his office and close his door.

"Sigh…If only someone in this office could handle a friendly conversation..." she sighed as she made her way to the kitchen to prepare some tea for her narcissistic boss and his stoic assistant. She opened the cabinet and grabbed the container of tea, only to see that it was empty. "Oh no…Naru isn't going to be happy about having to wait even longer for his tea…Oh well…there's nothing I can do right? I'll just have to go buy some more." She groaned as she walked to Naru's office door and knocked nervously.

"What Mai." Naru said through the door. She cautiously opened the door and peeked her head in. "U-uh, Naru? We're out of tea so I'm gonna have to go pick up some more. I just thought I'd let you know..." she fidgeted as she waited for his response.

He sighed heavily and walked over to her. "Here. Go buy enough to last a while since you obviously don't have enough intelligence to keep track of what's left." He said, handing her some money. He turned and starting walking back to his desk. She was just about to walk out when he called to her. "Mai." She stopped. "Yes Naru?" He smirked at her as he said "Try not to get lost on your way there. We have a client coming in soon and I want you back with that tea by the time they get here." He shut the door in her face and she fumed. "Stupid condescending narcissistic jerk!" She yelled at him through the door.

She stormed out the door and made her way to the local tea shop a few blocks away. She walked in and the young clerk working the counter smiled kindly to her. It was the same petite blonde-haired blue-eyed clerk that was always here when Mai had to make last minute runs to get Naru his precious tea.

"Good afternoon Mai, would you like the regular?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes please Keiko, as much as I can get. The stupid narcissist wants me to stock up." Mai grumbled as she walked up to the checkout. After so many trips to the little store to buy tea, Keiko knew all about Mai's troubles with her boss.

She chuckled as she grabbed several containers of the tea and walked back to the register to ring them up. "Well we just got more in so now he should have plenty for quite a while!" She rang up the tea and handed Mai the bag. "Thanks! See you later!" Mai waved as she started her trek back to the office. _I bet the stupid jerk won't even thank me for taking the time to walk all the way here to buy his precious tea. Not to mention that I'll be making it for him as well! Ungrateful stupi- _"Woah!"She stepped on her loose shoe string and started falling forward, but she found herself leaning on a muscular chest.

"Well Mai, if you really felt that way about me, all you had to do was say so!" said a familiar voice. Mai looked up to the bespectacled boy grinning mischievously down at her. "Yasu!" She smiled and righted herself, thankful that she didn't drop the bag with the tea.

"Headed to the office Mai?" Yasu asked as he readjusted his glasses.

"Ughhh…Yeah I had to come buy Naru his precious tea cuz we ran out. I have to go back before the client gets there or Naru will kill me!" Mai started walking back to the office with Yasu right alongside her. "I'll come with you! Who knows, maybe he needs my incredible intellect." Yasu boasted.

"Hahaha! Yeah I'm sure that's exactly what he needs!" she joked, looking down at her watch. "AHHH! I've been gone waaay too long! Naru is going to freak!" Mai panicked and took off at a dead run back to the office.

Naru was seated on the couch next to Lin, while the client sat on the couch across from them. He tapped his foot impatiently while the client fidgeted nervously.

_Where is that idiot? I sent her for tea over 20 minutes ago. If shes- _Naru's thoughts were interrupted by the loud slamming of the door as Mai and Yasu burst into the room.

"Sorry I'm late Naru! I ran into Yasu on my way back and we lost track of time catching up!" Mai explained while trying to catch her breath for the third time that day.

"We realize that. Now…tea." Naru demanded with a cold stare. "Oh! Uh... Right!" _Oh boy…he's really mad at me now…. _Mai thought to herself. She made her way to the kitchen with Yasu on her heels.

_Sigh_. Both Mai and Naru sighed, unknowing that the other simultaneously did the same.

There was silence while Mai began the tea, only interrupted once the tea was on the stove and the water was beginning to heat.

"What did you do before you left? He's in such a crabby mood…" Yasu inquired. "I didn't do anything… I mean I was late, but it wasn't my fault!" Mai tried to convince herself. "He's almost scary…"

"Well I can fix that…" Yasu said with a devilish grin on his face. Just as he was about to explain the tea kettle screamed at them. "Oh yeah? How's that?" Mai asked distracted.

"Okay. Imagine Naru. Got it?" "Yeah" Mai said suspiciously. "You know all dressed in black and stuff?" "Okay?" Mai said picking up the tray and heading towards the door.

"Now, throw that look out the window and imagine Naru in a frilly pink tutu and ballet shoes with the epic amount of make-up they use for performances." Yasu managed to say with a straight face.

Mai's explosion of laughter damn near dropped Naru's tea. Yasu's timing was horrible however, because he said it just as they were leaving the kitchen, so everyone in the office not only heard their laughter, but also the reason behind it.

"Heheh, whoops." Yasu chuckled as Mai's face turned beet red. _Oh crap…I'm so dead…_ she grumbled as she carried the tea over to the table. "Are you two finished? Because I don't pay you to be useless idiots." Naru's words pierced through the tense atmosphere with even more annoyance than usual.

"Yes Naru." Mai said quietly. "Oh relax Big Boss, it was just a joke to lighten the mood!" Yasu answered.

"I don't pay you to lighten the mood. Now back to business. Please Mr. Takashi, please tell us about your case."

* * *

So? What did you guys think? Please Review! No flames please! but constructive reviews are greatly appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's chapter 2! I know its kinda short, but we're planning on having the next chapter up later tonight or early tomorrow as thanks to our first few reviewers! So please bear with us! Hope you guys like it! ^-^

*Disclaimer-Unfortunately, we do not own ghost hunt or any of the original characters, the only ones we own are the clients and other randomly added characters :P

* * *

Chapter 2

_"I don't pay you to lighten the mood. Now back to business. Please Mr. Takashi, please tell us about your case."_

"Y-yes, of course, my name is Hiro Takashi and I'm the owner of an up-and-coming zoo in Fukushima and recently we've been experiencing some…unfortunate occurrences…" he explained as he wrung his hands nervously. Lin began typing on his laptop, recording all the details.

"What are the occurrences that you've been experiencing?" Naru asked, slightly uninterested.

"Well, it all started shortly after the death of one of our zookeepers, Kei Fukuoka. His death was a tragic one. He not only was a fantastic employee, but he was truly a great man, and so young, truly unfortunate. Anyway, his…remains were found at the bottom of the piranha tank. It was assumed that he fell in during a feeding time and was eaten by the fish." He told somberly.

Yasu looked shocked while Mai gasped, "Oh my gosh, that's so awful…"

Naru cleared his throat. "I will repeat my question. _What_ has happened?"

"Naru! How can you say that? A man died and all you can think about is the case? What is wrong with you!" Mai jumped from her seat beside the client to point at Naru angrily. "Do you have no feelings?" Yasu placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Settle down Mai, you know there's no use yelling at him." He whispered to her. She huffed and sat back down seething at Naru's apparent lack of emotion.

"No, he's right. I came here to get my case solved, not make you all feel guilty about something that was out of your control. I apologize." Hiro said. "Don't apologize for my employee's lack of professionalism. Please continue." Naru said coldly. Mai threw him a glare, and then began to studiously ignore him.

"Well, about a week after the…incident, we started getting complaints of people being pushed, getting their hair pulled, things like that. Also, it seems that some people have an uncontrollable urge to go to the aquarium." He explained.

"What's wrong with them visiting the aquarium? It seems to me that would bring you more profits." Naru stated.

"Well, yes, however it isn't a normal fascination or interest that brings them to the aquarium. They don't even remember walking in that direction. It's almost like they're in a trance. What's even more unsettling is that besides the aquarium incidents which only happen to adults, there really is no age preference for the pushing and hair pulling. It seems even children are at risk. My zoo is in danger of closing, please I need your help!" Hiro begged desperately.

Lin finished typing and closed his laptop. He glanced over at Naru and walked back into his office. Mai noticed this and instantly took it as a bad sign.

"I'm sorry Mr. Takashi. I will have to refuse this case." Naru stated. He got up from his spot on the couch and started heading back to his office.

"Now wait just a minute! You can't ignore his case! Innocent people are being targeted! Even children! Who knows what could happen if we don't do something about this!" Mai argued.

"Mai, it's too dangerous. There's no telling what could happen." Naru said simply.

"That's exactly why we should do something about it! What happens if a child gets pushed and falls into an enclosure or something? We have to do something Naru!" Mai crossed her arms and glared.

"Mai has a point Naru. We've taken on cases much more difficult than this and too many people are in danger to ignore this. We really should at least look into it and see what we can do." Yasu gently prodded.

After a tense moment of silence, Naru said "Mai, call everyone and tell them to meet us at 7 tomorrow morning with everything they need for at least a week's stay. Mr. Takashi, we will need two rooms to sleep in. I presume you have a security office?"

"Yes of course!" Naru nodded. "Then we will need that for the base. I trust your security won't be a bother about this?"

"Of course not! I will have the two rooms you need ready as well as inform the head of security! Thank you so much Mr. Shibuya! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Hiro shook Naru's hand furiously before rushing out to make the necessary accommodations.

"Mai, if you're done standing around like an idiot, get going on those phone calls and make tea." Naru ordered. He walked back to his office and slammed his door shut.

"Well, he may be crabby now, but at least he took the case!" Mai said happily as she made her way to the phone.

"Haha yeah, I'm actually kind of surprised. I guess it's good that _you_ were here to persuade him to take the case." Yasu wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he smirked.

Mai dropped the phone after hanging up with Masako, the last person she had called. "W-w-what?! What is that supposed to mean? He only took the case after you said something!" Mai sputtered.

"Ah ah ah…he merely used that to cover the fact that you persuaded him. You are both really so dense when it comes to your feelings." Yasu clenched his shirt over his heart, "It's so tragic!"

"Oh shut up Yasu!" Mai hurriedly went to the kitchen to make Naru yet another cup of tea. Yasu made to follow her, poking her shoulder as he said "You really shouldn't hide it, all that's going to bring you is depression and sickness and-"Naru walked out of his office saying "Yasuhara if you have no work to do then quit wasting time and get out. I don't pay her to entertain you."

"Yikes, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then! Later Mai!" He said as he walked out of the office.

"Bye Yasu!" Mai waved as he left. "Mai. I believe you were told to make tea. Get going." Naru commanded as he made his way back to his office.

"Stupid Narcissistic jerk." She muttered to herself as she resumed her task of making tea. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the kettle and filled it with water. As she set it on to boil she grabbed three cups and set them out. When the kettle whistled, indicating it was heated, Mai took it off the stove and poured it into the cups over the tea leaves and allowed it to steep. She put two of the cups on a tray and made her way to Lin's office door first, knocking gently.

"Come in." said the stoic man from inside. "Hey Lin, I made some tea, would you like some?" Mai asked timidly. Lin nodded his head in response and again in thanks after she set the tea down on his desk. She then went to Naru's door, and remembering his insults earlier, walked in without knocking.

"Don't you know that you are supposed to knock and wait for an answer before you come barging into someone's office? Or is your stupidity so great that you forgot even that common courtesy?" Naru commented offhand.

"I knocked on Lin's door." She stated simply and smugly. Naru glared at her as she walked over, roughly put his cup on his desk and slammed the door on her way out.

_That'll show him!...or get me fired…oh boy, maybe I shouldn't have done that. Ugh now what? _Mai ran her fingers through her short brown hair as she battled with her internal dilemma. "Mai." Naru called from his office.

"…Yes Naru?" Mai asked nervously.

"If you're late tomorrow, I'm docking your pay. Now go home." He stated bluntly, once again slamming his office door shut.

"Uhh, right." She replied. _Stupid jerk. _ She gathered up her bag and left to go back to her apartment where she could pack her things for their newest case.

* * *

So, how was it? R&R please! :) Update coming soon!


	3. Case 1: Chapter 3

As promised! Chapter 3! Two chapters in one day! Whew, well let us know what you think! :)

*Disclaimer-We still do not own ghost hunt or any of it's characters T-T

* * *

Chapter 3

_Ughh, why do I always have to ride with the two most boring and silent people on the planet? _Mai groaned and looked over at Naru, who was studiously ignoring her as he read one of his books. She was seated in the van between Naru and Lin, who was also ignoring her as he drove them to the zoo where the case was taking place. She knew exactly why Naru had demanded that she ride with them, which is exactly why she was sending a particularly hostile glare Naru's way.

**~Flashback~**

Mai woke up at six the morning, they were leaving for the case in an hour, so she would have time to get ready and be on time. "Ha! I'll show Naru that I can show up on time! Just you wait you big jerk!" Mai yelled triumphantly as she gathered the clothes she had laid out and went to take a shower. After she felt that she was clean and relaxed, she shut off the water and dried herself off, got dressed and headed into the kitchen to make some tea and get something to eat before she left.

She made her tea, took it over to the table where she sat and started drinking it while waiting for her bagels to finish heating in the toaster. She had her head in her hands while thinking about the case that they were going to be investigating that day. She didn't even notice that she was dozing off, and soon enough she had fallen asleep using her arms as a pillow. She was in a deep enough sleep that she didn't hear the popping noise the toaster made as her bagels finished cooking.

Mai was enjoying an unusually peaceful dream when her phone started ringing. Groggily, she slid her hand over the table to where the cell phone that Monk bought for her as a gift after their last case rested.

"Hello?" Mai mumbled sleepily. "You do remember what I told you yesterday correct? You have five minutes to get here before I dock your pay by such a large amount you will be essentially working this case for free." Naru snarled through the phone. _Well what has him so crabby? _ Mai thought to herself while glancing at the clock. It was currently 7:45. "Holy crap! I'm so sorry! I'm on my way right now!" Mai exclaimed. She hung up the phone and raced upstairs to grab her bag of things she had packed the night before to bring with her, and took off sprinting as fast as she could to the office where she was meeting everyone.

She managed to get there in a matter of minutes, albeit short of breath and completely exhausted. "There you are Mai. I was starting to think you'd never show up." Ayako said smirking.

"I knew her love for the big boss would get her here after he called for her!" Yasu said, dramatically wrapping his arms around himself. "It's so romantic!" Ayako snickered.

*Huff, huff* "Sorry I'm late guys! I fell asleep while I was making my breakfa- OOF" Monk wrapped Mai up in a bear hug and started spinning her around. "Mai! It's been too long!" Monk laughed as he set her down from the monstrous hug to let her catch her breath.

WHACK! "OW! What the hell you old hag! What's your problem!?" Monk cradled his head, nursing the bump Ayako's purse had just given him. "Shut up you stupid monk! You should know better than to squeeze the life out of poor Mai!" Ayako growled as she pulled Mai into a comforting hug.

"It's okay Monk! Allow me to nurse you back to health!" Yasu declared, wrapping Monk up in a hug as he pet his head comfortingly. "Gyah! Get the hell away from me you weirdo!" yelled as he shoved Yasu away and scrambled to stand up and get away from the crazy teenager.

"Uh, Ayako? I'm really fine! No big deal!" Mai wrestled out of the priestess's grip and escaped her grasp, making her way over to greet Masako and John. "Hey Masako! Hey John!" She said cheerily and waved.

"Hey Mai! Great to see you!" John smiled kindly. "Hello." Masako greeted with her sleeve-covered hand covering her face.

"If you're all done screwing around, we are already late enough thanks to Mai. Let's get moving." Naru stated coolly. Mai grumbled to herself as she made her way to Monk's car. No way was she riding with that cranky narcissist.

"Mai." Naru called to her. "What's up Naru?" she questioned. "You're riding with me and Lin." He smirked. "Uhh, I was actually thinking Masako could ride with you!" She said hopefully.

"No." He said simply. He went over to the passenger side door of the van and held it open and waited expectantly. Mai groaned. "Well it's been nice knowing you guys." Mai trudged over to the van where a four hour torture was sure to begin.

"Don't worry Mai! Just remember, Pink Tutu!" Yasu yelled to her as he climbed into the car. Everyone shared a confused look as they looked over to Mai questioningly. "Eh..hehe ask Yasu!" she said as she climbed quickly into the van to avoid the questioning she was sure she was going to get. _Hopefully Yasu can tell them all about it and they can get their joking out of their systems before we get there._ Mai thought hopefully.

**~End of Flashback~**

"Mai stop fidgeting. Sit still and be quiet." Naru ordered. "But Naru, I'm bored! Are we almost there?" Mai whined. If he was gonna be bossy, then she was going to complain a little. Fair is fair.

"No."

"Lin, how long till we get there." Mai asked sweetly.

"Awhile." Was his response.

Mai sighed and settled against the back of the seat. Might as well take a nap to pass the time. And that's exactly what she did.

Slowly but surely, the motion of the car was making Mai slid further and further over until her head rested gently on Naru's shoulder. Lin smirked slightly when he looked over at Naru. Naru looked down and her and sighed, returning to his book.

Mai felt a nudge and opened her eyes. She jumped up and blushed furiously when she noticed that she had been sleeping on Naru's shoulder.

"We're here." Naru told her as he got out of the van. Mai noticed they were in the parking lot outside the zoo, so she went to the back of the van and opened the door to grab equipment, only to notice that there was none there. Only a few thermometers and a notebook and pen.

"Hey Naru? Why didn't we bring any equipment? All I see here are thermometers…" Mai asked.

Naru sighed. "Mai, our base is in the security office. We are at a public facility. They have all the cameras we need. Stupid."

Mai blushed, embarrassed. "Well I'm sorry for asking you jerk!" she stormed over to the rest of the group that watched the scene in amusement. "Aw don't let him get to you Mai. Ya know, I bet if you declare your undying love for him, he will lighten up in a heartbeat!" Yasu said nudging her expectantly.

"W-W-W-WHAAT?! I don't love him! What are you talking about stupid!" Mai said red-faced as she started beating on Yasu's chest. "Don't take it out on me because you refuse to see reason! Monk please save me!" Yasu declared as he jumped into Monk's unsuspecting arms.

"Wah! Get off me you little freak!" Monk dropped Yasu hurriedly and hid behind Mai.

"Stop goofing around. We have work to do." Naru said. John, Masako and Ayako all walked ahead with Naru and Lin while Yasu and Monk stayed behind to tease Mai some more.

Mai noticed that her head was starting to pound and she was feeling very light headed. She didn't even notice the jokes and prodding the two guys were saying to her. All of a sudden her world went black and she felt herself falling. "Mai!" Monk shouted, catching her before she hit the ground.

~Dream POV~

"Ugh, my head." Mai held her aching head as she took in her surroundings. She was in the living room of an expensive looking house along with a middle-aged man with dark brown hair and sad gray eyes. He sat on plush deep red chair reading a newspaper with his feet resting on the dark mahogany coffee table. _Whoever this man was, he was loaded!_ Mai thought to herself.

"Mai," Came a gentle voice from behind her. She turned and smiled. "Gene!" she ran up to him and gave him a hug. He smiled and returned her embrace. Mai hadn't seen him since he had revealed himself to her while Naru was in the hospital in an attempt to calm her panicking. Suffice it to say, she was very angry that she wasn't told sooner, but she couldn't bring herself to stay mad at him.

"So I take it you aren't mad at me anymore?" He chuckled.

Mai pulled herself away and gave him a dirty look, then sighed. "No, I still wish you would have told me sooner, but I just can't stay mad at you. You or Naru actually. It's like a curse of mine." She sighed again.

"I think I know why you can't stay mad at Naru," he smiled mischievously. "Oh? Please do enlighten me." Mai crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Haha, some other time. Right now I have something for you to see." He gestured to the man sitting on the chair who now was talking to a middle aged woman with fiery red hair that curled around her face and down to her shoulders. Her bright green eyes flashed in annoyance at whatever he had just said to her.

"I don't get why you're so angry about this! It was just a business meeting! He was a potential sponsor for the zoo! I couldn't say no to him! It was just lunch dear, I promise." She wrapped her arms around the man's waist and snuggled into his chest. "There's no one else my love, you know I could never do anything to hurt you." The man reluctantly returned her embrace and sighed. "Okay Yoshiko, I'll trust you." She smiled up at him and kissed him gently. She then made her way back into the kitchen and the man ran his hands over his face and left the room. The room disappeared back into the dark.

"That doesn't look good," Mai stated. "No, it does seem like they're a little…tense, eh?" Gene commented.  
"Gene, what was the purpose of that? I don't see how it relates to the case…" Mai scrunched her face in confusion.

"All in good time Mai," Gene said good-naturedly. "for now, you need to get back, your friends are worried about you and you caused quite a scene." He chuckled. "Okay, I'll see you later Gene!" Mai waved and felt herself return to her body.

"Mai! Mai! Come on, say something!" She heard Monk say worriedly.

"What's going on here? Is she alright? Should I call an ambulance?" She heard a familiar male voice say.

"No thank you, Mr. Takashi, this happens frequently. She should wake up shortly." Came Naru's cool emotionless voice.

Mai groaned and stirred, causing the crowd to look at her expectantly. "Ughh…Hey guys, how long was I out?" she looked around and noticed that Gene was right, there really was a crowd.

"Mai! You passed out and have been unconscious for almost a full half hour!" Ayako scolded. "You need to take better care of yourself so you don't pass out like that!"

"Hey mate, how ya feelin'?" John asked. "I feel okay, thanks John." Mai sat up straightened her hair. John offered his hand and helped her up.

"Did you have a dream?" Naru asked. Lin took out a notebook and pen and waited for her to start speaking. "Hmmm…I did, but it didn't seem relevant…" Naru just stared, waiting for her to explain. Mai sighed and continued. "Well, I was in this really fancy looking house, and a couple was arguing about something but I couldn't really tell what they were saying…hehe" Mai didn't want to admit it was because she was too distracted to pay attention to the vision, and Naru didn't know about Gene being in her dreams and she figured it would be best if it stayed that way. "Anyway, at the end they seemed to make up about whatever they were fighting about, but the man was still very upset. That's about it." Mai shrugged.

"Okay. Let's go get set up." Naru turned and made his way to the base, with Lin, Masako and John following.

"Stupid jerk, not even asking if I was okay, ughhh!" Mai grumbled to herself.

"Awww, Look at that Yasu! Poor Mai didn't get enough attention from Naru! How sad!" Monk made a sad face at Mai and snickered to Yasu who suddenly grabbed his hand and rubbed it against his face, "Don't worry Monk, I'll never ignore you like that!" Monk snatched his hand back and escaped behind Ayako, who slammed her fist on the top of his head. "Go away you stupid monk." She started walking away when all of a sudden she felt a sharp tug on her hair that pulled her back, nearly making her fall.

"OW! What the hell?!" she glared at Monk as she fixed her hair. "Why d'you do that?! Stupid monk."

"It wasn't Monk, Ayako. There was no one there…" Mai said, slightly paling.

* * *

Please review and let us know what you think! If you have any suggestions on how we can make it better, just send me a message! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! This is the next chapter, I'm sorry if the writing seems different. My sister is usually the one who types these up, but she's at work and we wanted to post a chapter anyway. It would have been up a while ago but I had to help our dad with a bit of work too... so, sorry for the delay, and i hope you enjoy! ~DISCLAIMER~ we sadly do not own ghost hunt or it's characters (T.T)

* * *

Chapter 4

Having Fun?

"What the hell? I just got here, why am I already experiencing things…" Ayako complained to herself. "It is really weird… ghosts usually hold off a day or so when new people show up." Monk replied to her muttering.

"Well maybe the ghost just doesn't like you? Or thinks you're in the way of getting to know Bou-san more… personally." Gasp. "I'm next! My sweet monk, protect me!" Yasu said while attempting to hug monk. "Aaaugh, get off you creep!" Monk hollered, trying to hide behind Ayako. "Save me!"

"We should get to base before Naru loses it guys." Mai added in an attempt to quell the scene in front of her before too many more people noticed.

At base, Naru, Lin, Masako and John weren't getting the warmest greeting. "For the last time, I ain't gonna let no little prankster brats into the security room." Said the head of security with finality.

"I will tell you for the final time as well, I am Kazuya Shibuya, and this is a section of my team of paranormal investigators that your boss employed. I can assure you we are neither pranksters, nor brats. We are to set up our base of operations here." Naru's tone was cold enough to freeze hell if given a chance. "He said he was hiring professionals, not a ragtag team of children." The security man said, feeling the ice coming from Naru's words. Though he'd never admit it, that was the first time on his job he felt legitimate fear. "You know what? Fine. Set up your little base, I'm gonna go talk to the boss and see if you're telling the truth, and if you ain't, you're gonna be sorry. Real sorry." The man attempted to threaten. "I was afraid we would never get in. Weren't you, Naru?" Masako said stepping closer to Naru. "No, I knew I would convince him sooner or later. Some idiots just take longer than others." Naru's voice devoid of all emotion again. Just then Mai, Monk, Ayako, and Yasu came walking up. "Speaking of idiots, Mai, tea."

"WHAT?! I just get here and I'm already being insulted… Jeez you narcissistic, tea-addicted, jerk." Mai muttered.

"You could try being a bit more original once in a while, Mai." Naru nonchalantly added as he started into the security office to exam his camera angles and placements.

"UGH! I can't win!" Mai uttered in defeat as she left to go make tea. "It's about time you realized it. Take John with you." Naru smirked and began focusing on his work.

"Let's go Mai." John said quickly to diffuse the rage that would spell out another rant from Mai.

Mai and John returned a few minutes later with tea for everyone. "Now that we're all here, we should start with temperature readings, a walkthrough, and get everything placed in the rooms we will be staying in." Naru stated looking through files. "Mai and Takigawa, Temperatures. Masako and John, do a walkthrough. Yasu and Ayako, you get all our luggage into our assigned rooms."

"Why do I have to do the heavy lifting?" Ayako whined as Yasu dragged her out of the room with a huge grin. Once they were outside of base Ayako got a glimpse of his face. "What are you grinning like that for? What's going on?" Ayako suspiciously asked. "Well, this means we get to choose where the luggage goes, right?" He said with an evil look.

"Oh you're not serious? No way?! This will be fun. This is what Naru gets for having me do the dirty work!" Ayako readily agreed. They went to retrieve the bags.

Meanwhile Monk and Mai had begun their temperature readings. "Why do we always have to do this…" Mai complained. "I don't know, it's annoying but easy. Maybe our little narcissist wants to take it easy on us." Monk said staring at a thermometer. "78 degrees" Mai recorded the temperature while saying, "I doubt that, he seems to be dead set on ridiculing and making me feel as stupid as possible." "Awww, my little Mai can't see it." "See what?" "Oh nothing. I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later. So how big is your crush on Naru?" Monk casually added as if it were any other question.

"What?! I SO DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" Mai practically screeched. _Well, not that I'm going to admit, even if it is Monk. _Mai thought while her face turned a bright pink.

"Really? Then why is your face changing colors?" Monk teased.

Her face went from pink to red. "It is not!" Mai countered.

"Oh yes it is. It's almost as red and the old hag's hair!" He snickered.

Red to crimson. "What?! You're lying!" she squeaked. "Nope, and now it's actually darker than her hair."

Crimson to so dark, it's almost purple. "LIAR!" Mai yelled. "How do you do that? Is that even natural?" Monk asked. "Shut up! We finished the readings so I'm going back!" Mai said quickly turning around so he couldn't see her face and striding towards base. "Aww, c'mon Mai, I was just teasing!" Monk said following her.

"Finally, it's all here…" Ayako said breathless and staring at a large pile of luggage. "who knew that Masako took this much with her?"

"You took almost as much as she did." Yasu reminded her. "Well, so? I'm an adult, I need more, what of it?" Ayako challenged.

"oh nothing, but here's where the fun begins." Yasu darkly stated. "Okay, you take Naru's bags and I'll take my beloved Monk's."

"Yasu, what are you thinking? No, nevermind. I don't want to know." Ayako said grabbing a bag. "so what do we do with these?"

"Hmmm, put his in the girls' room. Make one obvious but hide the rest. I'm going to hide all of Monk's in the guys' room. Oh, and leave one of Naru's, it can go in the guys' room to throw him off" Yasu chuckled.

They then began hiding luggage. Naru's largest bag, of presumably clothes, got put in the space Mai's usually went. While his smaller bag, files and the such, got put in the corner of the guys' room as per usual. Naru's bag that he uses to carry books was hidden under a bed in the girls' room. Mai's bed to be exact, the two perpetrators found this ironic and hilarious. Monk's two bags were hidden in separate areas, one in a drawer of an armoire much like those found in hotels, the other next to John's bed. John's bag was tucked away in the shower, while one of Masako's seven bags cushioned it. The smallest of Masako's bags, contents unknown, was put behind the toilet in the girls' room while her other four were hidden under beds, behind counters, and one was even in the fridge. Leaving one to be put right next to her bed like usual. Mai's two bags were separated into the two rooms. The smaller being put into the microwave of the girls' room and the larger placed next to Naru's bed. Lin only had one small suitcase and it was left alone for fear of curses.

The two of course, did nothing wrong with their luggage. They knew everyone would know who did it, although Yasu suggested blaming it on the ghosts, but Ayako shot that one down soundly by reminding him that the ghost didn't move objects, it just messes with people. Consequently, after saying that, Ayako felt like she was being watched.

"Yasu, we should go back to base now. I get this creepy feeling that I'm being stared at…"

"Alright, but no letting on that we did this okay?" Yasu ordered.

"Fine, no problem, just so you can keep your big mouth shut." Ayako retorted.

As they head back towards base, Ayako thinks of the aquarium. _It would be nice to go see. Maybe I'll have the stupid monk go with me there._

Masako and John are just finishing up their walkthrough and are near base. "So, Masako, did you feel anything?" John innocently inquired.

"There is a man. He is… angry, but that's all I can tell for now." Masako whispered behind her sleeve.

John being the kind man he is held the base door open for Masako when they arrived earning him a quiet, kimono-hidden "thank you" to which he replied, "No problem, mate."

As quickly as the sweet silence that had overcome the base started, it ended as everyone came filing back in around the same time. Much to Naru's disdain, he had gotten used to, and fond of the quiet of everyone's absence. A red-faced Mai handed Naru a clipboard while Monk snickered behind her. Naru brushed it off as the usual antics and simply said, "Mai, tea." Mai scampered off with out a word, much to Naru's confusion. _She would usually say something like "jerk" or "narcissist" I wonder what's going on._ His thoughts were interrupted though by Ayako, Yasu, John and Masako all entering at the same time. He was about to ask what they found when two voices spoke at the same time.

"I felt something"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! it's my first try personally doing the typing so I'm sorry if it's a different writing style. You should review and tell me whether or not I did it right, if not helpful hints would be nice! so please read and review for my sister and I!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! Sorry about the delay in posting, We've been reeeeally busy with school :S We're trying to get the chapters up as soon as possible! Thanks for being patient with us! :D Please review and we hope you enjoy! We still do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters :'(**

Chapter 5

_"I felt something" Ayako and Masako said in unison._

"What?" Monk said confused.

"Ayako, you felt something?" Mai questioned.

"Yes, I am a miko after all. Why is it so surprising?" She declared.

Naru interrupted before Monk or Yasu could cut in with something to anger her. "Well Ms. Matsuzaki, let's start with you, shall we?"

Lin walked over and sat on a chair next to Naru with his laptop at the ready. "Well, I was finishing with the luggage and I felt like I was being watched, then when we were walking back to base I felt like I wanted to go to the aquarium. I've never really been much of a fan of fish, which is why I felt it was suspicious." She explained.

"Well you sure didn't feel much that was useful…" Monk muttered to himself. Ayako's purse made a loud WHACK as it connected with the back of Monk's head. "OW!" he cried as he clutched his head. "Hmph. Serves you right." Ayako huffed.

"Moving on. Ms. Hara, what could you sense?" Naru turned his attention to the medium standing next to him.

"Well, as I told John, I feel a single entity. It's a man, and he's very angry." Masako explained, moving her sleeved hand away from her face.

"I want all of us to split into pairs to see how this aquarium affects us." Naru stated. "John and Yasuhara, you two will go first. Mai, you and I will go second. We leave when they get back. Lin, you and Ms. Hara go next, then finally Takigawa and Ms. Matsuzaki take their turn."

"What?! I'm not gonna be with my special bou-bou-chan?" Yasu whined. "Why not?" He whimpered and looked at Monk with teary eyes.

"Whaa- I'm not yo-"Naru cut off Monk's complaint, "Because you can't defend yourself. John, as a spiritualist, can defend both of you, however the monk and Ms. Matsuzaki need the two of them to equal one spiritualist." Naru smirked and began look at files once more.

"HEY!" Two voices protested in unison, while a certain priest shuffled his feet, obviously very uncomfortable.

"John, Yasuhara, stop wasting time." Naru ordered. "Mai, tea."

"But, aren't we supposed to go second? It's not going to take them very long is it?" Mai asked innocently.

"So be fast."

"STUPID JERK!" Mai yelled as she followed John and Yasu out. The guys chuckled as she continued insulting Naru under her breath, and went their separate ways as Mai headed towards a kitchen-like area.

Mai went to her business of making tea. She drifted off in thoughts about what the others were experiencing during their walkthroughs when she was jolted back to reality by the whistling of the teapot. She took the hot water off the stove and placed it along with the tea cups on the tray and headed back to the base.

She walked into base and poured cups of tea for Naru, Lin and herself and settled herself into a chair to wait for her and Naru's turn to do a walkthrough. Naru finished his tea quickly and collected the notebooks and pencils they would use for notes on the walkthrough and returned to his place in front of the monitors to wait for John and Yasu to return.

When they finally came back into base, Naru quickly stood up and started to leave the base.

"Come on Mai, Let's go." He said impatiently when she didn't immediately spring into action. She sighed and got up, ready for the silent trek that was sure to be had.

The walkthrough was silent (as expected) and mostly uneventful. Mai and Naru both felt an odd sensation around the aquarium, but nothing that drew unnecessary attention. Naru made few notes in his notebook throughout the walk.

~Naru~

As we walked into base, I noticed Mai swaying a litte, and before I could say anything to her, she collapsed. I rushed to catch her and keep her head from hitting the floor.

"Mai!" "Whats going on?" "What did you do?" asked multiple voices at once.

"Ayako, Monk, go do your walkthrough. John and Yasu, go take temperatures. Lin, clear off that couch." I ordered, ignoring all the questions they threw at me. They all hesitated but I glared and they took off on their way. I picked Mai up and carried her to the now clear couch and covered her with my jacket. _I wonder if she's having a dream…_ I thought to myself.

~~~~~Mai's Dream POV~~~~~

I groaned as I started to become aware of my surroundings. I was in my "dream world" as I liked to call it. I looked around for Gene and saw him standing a few feet away, smiling kindly at me.

"Gene! What am I here to see this time?" I asked as I walked up to him and hugged him.

He returned my hug and ruffled my hair as he pulled away. "Over here." He said, pointing off to a place in the distance.

As the image became clearer, I felt myself pulled into the "dream". In this dream, I was watching as two men seemed to be arguing in the distance. For some reason I felt a strong feeling of fear, anger and hatred towards the younger of the two men. I started walking away and felt a conviction in my heart that I couldn't understand. As quickly as I had entered, I left the dream to find myself standing next to  
Gene.

"What was that….That person I was experiencing the dream through had such strong emotions…I wonder what was going on…" I thought to myself.

Gene chuckled. "Just make sure you tell Naru about it. Who knows. Maybe you can even play it up and get a little…closer to him." He smirked mischievously at me.

"GENE!" I yelled as I pounded his chest with my fists. He caught my wrists and laughed as he replied, "Time to wake up Mai. I'll see you again soon."

"Bye you big jerk!" I gave him a final hug and felt a pull back to my consciousness.

~Normal POV~

Mai woke up to see five faces very up close. "WAH!" she screamed as she tumbled off the couch. "Did you guys really have to be so in my face?" Mai regained her normal breathing as she returned to her place on the couch.

Monk chuckled. "Well she's obviously feeling alright." Everyone else returned to their normal positions as they were reassured that Mai was alright. She was about to ask how the walkthroughs went when Naru spoke up.

"Did you have a dream?"

"Uhh, yeah I did." She responded, and began retelling her dream.

Naru looked contemplative. "Hmmm." Was all he had to say.

"So, how did the walkthroughs go?" Mai asked, finally done being questioned.

Bou-san was the first to respond. "Well, nothing really, only Ayako going into a weird trance and heading into the aquarium after insulting me…like usual." SMACK "OW! You crazy woman!"

"You deserved it!" Ayako yelled back.

"What happened next?" Mai questioned. She was very interested to learn what had happened to Ayako, but Naru interrupted their conversation.

"Mai, tea."

"But I'm talking to them about the case!"

"I don't care. I don't pay you to ask questions, I pay you to make tea. Now. Tea."

"UGH! Fine." She grumbled as she made her way back to the kitchen area.

~General POV at base~

"That was harsh…" Bou-san said accusingly.

"Couldn't you be a little nicer?" Ayako added.

"No." Naru went back to his book. Just then a box of tissues flew across the room and hit Naru in the back of the head.

"What the heck?" Bou-san wondered. Naru looked at the box and returned to his book. Bou-san went back to their previous conversation. "Why can't you be nicer to poor Mai?"

"I simply refuse to waste the energy." Was his blunt reply.

A pillow then careened through the air and hit Naru square in the face, with several pencils landing on the floor after hitting his back.

"Is it just me, or do things happen after a person is rude or mean to another?" Bou-san said while looking pointedly between Naru and Ayako.

"No." Naru glared. BAM.

Bou-san laughed as he picked up the thick book that had connected with the back of Naru's head.

~With Mai~

That stupid jerk! Why does he have to be so rude all the time?! He's so annoying! Ugh…Oh well, it's not like it's anything new…

"*Ring *Ring" Her thoughts were interrupted when her cellphone started to ring. Naru "Hmm…That's odd…"

"Hello?" she asked tentatively.

"I'm sorry." Naru stated, sounding pained.

"…WHAT?" Mai's head was reeling. He apologized? Hell must have frozen over!

"You heard me. I was rude sending you out to get tea like that. So I apologize." Naru was very obviously squirming inside.

"Umm…Naru? Why are you calling to apologize? I mean, not only is it out of character for you to apologize for anything being the narcissist you are, but I'm going to be back in a few minutes, why not wait til then?" Mai asked confused.

"Because as soon as you left tings started happening. Wadded paper, pencils, books, even a pillow were being thrown at me. The monk and the miko refuse to exorcise it and Lin's shiki don't work without a clear target." Mai could hear the snickering in the background from the previously mentioned spiritualists. Clearly I'm not the only one enjoying this. Mai smiled to herself.

"So you wanted it to stop, and the only way was to apologize to me?" Mai asked, smiling broadly.

"Yes." Naru responded bluntly.

"Oh, well I can get used to this! I'll be back soon with the tea!" Mai chirped.

"Good…I mean…Thank you." *click.

"Wow… that spirit must have really been bothering him. He apologized AND thanked me…Hell froze over and pigs started flying. There is no other explanation." She rushed back to base after the tea was finished to see what exactly was going on.

"What's going on?" Mai asked as she walked in with the tea. She noticed that everyone in the room except Naru, even Lin, had a smile on their faces. Naru had the expression of a demon on his face but that's nothing ne….Wait…LIN WAS SMILING?

"Naru has to be nice to you!" Yasu, Bou-san and Ayako all called in a sing-song voice.

"What?" Mai asked confused.

"If he's mean to you the ghost refuses to leave him alone. You're free for now from his evil ways!" Bou-san said dramatically.

Naru stood, slammed his book on the desk, and stormed out of the room, followed by the echoing laughter of the rest of his team.


	6. AN

**Hey everyone! Sorry this is an A/N and not a chapter, but we're having a LOT of issues finding motivation and ideas for where we want the story to go, so if you guys have ANY ideas that you think would help us out, please send me a PM and I will give credit for any ideas that we use! I don't want to stop this story, but we need help! Thanks! :)**


End file.
